brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Forum/Spelling
I was just wondering why we use British spelling instead of American spelling (IE colour instead of color, mould instead of mold, etc...) From what I've seen, LEGO uses american spelling and generally we try to do what LEGO does. It wouldn't be hard switching over, as I'm awaiting instructions from CJC asking him how to use AutoWikiBrowser. Anyways, discuss. 03:05, December 28, 2012 (UTC) * We use British spelling because for one it was voted on, and also we do have a large British community here who would find it easier to use that rather then American spelling. 03:08, December 28, 2012 (UTC) * @Darth henry- Agreed. US spelling does seem to be what LEGO mainly uses, and would make things a lot easier around here. Would be great if a bot could do the spelling changeover on existing articles, and save us from a painful transistion. 03:10, December 28, 2012 (UTC) * Per NBS. I would have brought this up when the forum was around if I contributed to them regularly back then. 03:41, December 28, 2012 (UTC) *I'd be alright with using US spelling. It is what the majority of the world uses, and is considered the "en" language. (British is considered "en-gb", with real English at "en-ca" :D) Ajraddatz (Talk) 04:01, December 28, 2012 (UTC) * I'd prefer to keep British english really because I think it is much easier, and we have too many pages to change. Why not stay the same? -- 06:18, December 28, 2012 (UTC) **Because I am working on a bot. 14:38, December 28, 2012 (UTC) *I'd really want to change this to American spelling, as we have a many American users, including Wikia Contributors. This could cause a problem as some of the Wikia Contributors think the spelling would be wrong, as they're used to American English. We could change the pages with spelling, but that would take forever, so we'd have to use a bot, which would probably also take forever to program. It'a a tough problem. **From what I am seeing, it wouldn't be too hard. 14:38, December 28, 2012 (UTC) **Doing it by bot would involve typing two words into a box... ~ CJC 17:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ***WHich box? Where? *It doesn't really make a difference what we use. Its not like we punish people who spell stuff the other ways, we just correct it. ~ CJC 17:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC) *stay with british spelling, it is what we have been doing for the last period of time. TreSound (talk) 17:57, December 28, 2012 (UTC) **But if American is what LEGO uses, shouldn't we use it too? * US spelling actually eliminates several letters (like the "u" in colour, mould, etc) so it saves a (teeny) bit of time and space. *:Think of all those nanoseconds and bytes we could save! ~ CJC 20:05, December 28, 2012 (UTC) * I personally prefer British spelling but that may be because I'm British myself so I'm kind of bias about this sort of thing. 22:33, December 28, 2012 (UTC) *I don't see a need to change the language used, if we are to use English, why not use 'English' English. The language is English anyway. **But most of the set names with the word colour/color use color. DHBot (talk) 23:13, December 28, 2012 (UTC) *** Always good to get a robot's opinion :P 04:10, December 29, 2012 (UTC) * I honestly think that it doesn't matter what LEGO uses - we are our own wiki - and we don't need to change it, we've used British spelling for so long, and more than half of the world uses British English. I heavily have disagreed with Knight's statement of using american, as just because more users here are American, shouldn't mean we need to change. I am heavily against a change. -- 04:49, December 29, 2012 (UTC) * We've always used British-English spelling. The users are accustomed to it. I think, in this case, we should do as we have always done. 04:52, December 29, 2012 (UTC) * Oh, and may I add that if we change to American, we will have users from Europe, the commonwealth and other parts of the world confused by the change of language because of just one country which has more users here? -- 04:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC) **Per Czech. 05:01, December 29, 2012 (UTC) *We could just leave a message (similar to the "New Messages" thing) and notify everyone about the switch. Like Jeyo said on the Hobbit forum, it isn't about what we want, it's about what LEGO uses. 05:07, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ** yes, but does LEGO use American spelling in other countries? I doubt it. Spelling isn't as relevant as theme templates. And, like Czech said, America is just one country. Not all the others that use British-English. 05:11, December 29, 2012 (UTC) * So, the main reason here (aside from LEGO using it) is that it confuses new American users? Well, new European users will be confused if we change, so I don't see that it makes a difference really. Neutral. *How will it confuse new users? If they are new, then they wouldn't have known anything else. **But why should we switch over? To suit American editors? To me, that isn't reason enough. 05:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ***Because LEGO primarily uses American English. 05:24, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ****Primarily in America. But not in other countries, I assume. And they make up the majority. 05:26, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ***** I am contacting LEGO to see if they want to say anything about it. 05:34, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ****** First off, why would LEGO care what we do? :P Secondly, one reason I may agree with Darth Henry is that it would at least mean that the "LEGO.com Description" and regular "Description" sections would use consistent spelling. ******* So the LEGO.com descriptions use american spelling? 05:47, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ******** I don't know for sure, but that's what I'm gathering from this conversation. :P I'll check it now, actually. *********Depends on the country. 05:53, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ********** Well, which country's pages do/should we get our LEGO.com Descriptions from? * I'd just like to point out that the whole "LEGO uses American English, so we should" argument is, while valid in theory, rather negated by the fact that the language you see them use varies entirely based on what language you are viewing their site/press releases/whatever in. If you're American, yeah, they'll use American English- however, if you're English, Indian, or freaking Urdu, the results might vary somewhat. ** If you want to be accurate to the language LEGO actually speaks, the entire site should be in Danish. * Just so everyone knows, I sent LEGO an email asking them which they primarily use. 06:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC) *To be honest, I really don't care. Look at it this way. People who use American English still usually write articles using American English. People who use British English will still write articles using British English. No matter what we set as official, it doesn't make a bit of difference to the users, since we don't "punish" people for using the wrong spellings... So, in my mind, we should spend less time discussing this and more time doing something more useful. ~ CJC 15:25, December 29, 2012 (UTC) * Per CJC. Lets stop discussing and do something else. The current system works fine. I see know reason to change. (Also, per Cligra, if you were going to be really picky, you would have to use Danish English...)